1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices having chip cards, and particularly to an electronic device having a mechanism for ejecting a chip card.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones use chip cards retained by a holder.
Typically, chip card holders define a receiving groove for receiving the chip card. The chip card is partly received in the receiving groove to electronically connect to a circuit of the device employing the chip card, and partly exposed so that it may be gripped for removal. However, the exposed part of the chip card is usually small and therefore difficult for a user to grasp in removing the chip card from the holder.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.